


Truth or Dare- Remixed

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, idiots to lovers speedrun, no brain cells tf i look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: “I have to admit, a sleepover with ghosts is a first,” Julie remarked amusedly, “but I’m down. And the best part is that y’all can’t eat my snacks."Or, Julie and the Himbos have a sleepover (with Willie, of course). Chaos (and fluffy gays) ensues.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Willie, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Willex - Relationship, background juke
Comments: 28
Kudos: 237





	Truth or Dare- Remixed

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory for this fic: I was on Discord with Lizzie (@willex-n-waffles) and Lolla (@screamsingayfear) when I had some Willex Feels, had a Fun Idea, then we did some Brainstorming and voila, I word-vomited some dumbass gays! Enjoy.

“I have to admit, a sleepover with ghosts is a first,” Julie remarked amusedly, “but I’m down. And the best part is that y’all can’t eat my snacks,” she added with a smirk. Luke rolled his eyes, but Alex noticed the red dusting his cheeks. It wasn’t like it never happened, he was a certified Julie Simp. But they were both so. fucking. oblivious. 

“I’m the only one with brain cells here, I swear,” Alex muttered with a grin, waggling his eyebrows at Luke, who did his best to throw a pillow at him, but ended up nailing Reggie smack in the nose. Reggie sputtered as Alex, Willie, and Julie cracked up. 

“Alex, need I remind you that-”

“That we need to decide what we’re going to do first!” Alex cut him off in the nick of time, barely escaping humiliation, though he felt a mild wave of curiosity from Willie’s pointed glance. 

“I have an idea,” Julie suggested. “There’s a game Flynn and I invented, called Truth or Challenge. It’s like Truth or Dare, but instead of dare, the option is challenge. How it works is, the person who prompted the question would say the person’s name, then something they should do, challenge. It could just be a callout, but if the other person wants to, they can say “bet” and try to do the thing. If they’re successful, they get a point.”

“Do... the thing?” Alex asked. 

“I’ll show you,” Julie said. “Say I wanted to call out Willie with a challenge. I’d do something like, “Willie stop skating illegally challenge,” and it could just be a callout, but he could also decide to say “bet” and take the challenge, and stop skating illegally.”

“Pass, bro,” Willie chuckled. Julie laughed as well.

“I figured as much. That’s the other thing: the challenge has to be something that is possible for the other person to do, but you get to choose how hard it is. So, you can be a hardass and give impossible challenges, making it impossible for your friends to earn points, but you then have to consider that they could easily do the same to you as payback.”

“Tricky,” Reggie remarked. Julie grinned. 

“Not if you know your competition.” 

Luke smirked. “Alright, boss,” he said confidently, “let’s play.” Alex nodded excitedly, some ideas brewing in his mind for some challenges for his simp of a best friend. And based on Willie’s excited agreement, Alex had a feeling he was also in the mood to stir up trouble. 

Alex caught Reggie’s eye, glanced at Julie and Luke (who were bright red and looking at each other), then looked back to Reggie with a wink. Reggie, being him, gave the most conspicuous nod and wink possible, to which Alex rolled his eyes. But Willie laughed, and if Alex felt his heart flutter at the sound, that was nobody’s business but his. 

“Julie, do you want to go first?” Willie asked. “Since, you know, you invented the game?”

“Sure. Reggie, truth or challenge?”

“Challenge,” Reggie decided happily, bouncing up and down. 

“Alright,” Julie said. “Reggie stop being the most purehearted person ever challenge.” 

“Awww, Julie!” Reggie beamed with the compliment. “You’re so nice.” Luke snorted. 

“Is she? Because that’s pretty much impossible for you to do, so she just lost you a point.” Julie had an evil grin spreading on her face. Reggie considered it for a moment. 

“Nah, I don’t care,” he decided, tackle-hugging her. Julie laughed, and it must’ve been contagious because soon, after a few more rounds (plus a particularly interesting shimmy to Britney Spears’ _Toxic_ from Luke), everyone was rolling on the floor in hysterics. 

“Alright, my turn,” Alex decided confidently. “Julie, truth or challenge?”

“Hmm.” She thought for a moment before deciding, “challenge.” Alex’s grin spread.

“Julie admit you have a crush on Luke chal-”

“Oh, woULD YOU _LOOK_ AT THAT, MY PHONE IS RINGING!” Julie said, picking up a very silent cell phone. “I’d better take this." She quickly ran off to the other side of the rom and talked animatedly to her (still silent) phone, eliciting hysterical laughter from Alex, along with Willie and Reggie. Luke, meanwhile, was doing his best to catch on fire from how much he was blushing. 

“FLYNN, how are you?” Julie asked. “I’m wonderful, thanks for asking, just playing a game with the guys.”

Subtle, she was not. 

Alex tuned out her horrible acting and turned to Luke.

“You’re welcome,” he said with a smirk.

“Bro, are you kidding?” Luke asked. He wasn’t mad, though, he sounded... disappointed. “Now I know for _sure_ she doesn’t like me,” he continued, to which Alex, Reggie, and Willie all scoffed. “For real!” Luke tore a hand through his hair and sighed. “It’s not a big deal.”

“But it is,” Willie interrupted, “because she’s _totally_ into you. You guys are practically married and you don’t even know it.” Luke rolled his eyes, his cheeks heating up. 

“It’s true,” Alex agreed. “The quick distraction is, contrary to the belief of most guys who are into girls, not always a grab to get out of an awkward situation in which she doesn’t like the guy. Sometimes it is, but it’s not this time. _This,_ if you read her right, can be clearly differentiated into her not wanting to admit her crush.”

“Alex, I love you, but you’re literally gay. You have never once had a crush on a girl.”

“Which is exactly how I know this,” Alex insisted. “I’m unbiased when it comes to flirting with girls, because I _don’t.”_

“Well, thanks,” Luke said, still blushing but not as upset. “I don’t believe you, but thanks.” They waited for a moment more before Luke broke into a dopey grin and asked, “you really think so?” Everyone laughed and insisted that _yes, Luke, she likes you, and you’re a dumbass._

“Okay, Luke, I never thought I would be the one to say this,” Reggie began, “but you’re so oblivious it makes _Alex_ look perceptive.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Alex asked indignantly at the same time Willie let out a laugh of agreement. “I’m the one who just decoded Julie’s ploy to a tea,” he reminded Reggie. Honestly, the nerve of him. 

Alex Mercer? Oblivious? That was a laugh and a half. 

Probably.

“Nah, bro, you’re oblivious as hell,” Luke agreed. “Maybe not with your _own_ emotions, but...”

“Again, I just analyzed Julie’s response-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Luke said, and Reggie waggled his eyebrows, not-so-discreetly fist-bumping Luke. 

“Hey, Julie,” Willie called. “I think it’s your turn.”

Alex might’ve been “oblivious,” according to his friends, but he definitely didn’t miss the way Willie seemed rushed when he called Julie. 

“We tried,” Reggie whispered to Luke.

“Oh, it is?” Julie asked. “Okay, bye Flynn!” Alex noted that the phone was, indeed, still blank.

“Okay, um, Willie! Truth or Challenge?”

“I’ll go with challenge,” Willie decided confidently, and Alex was so caught up in the gorgeous way he Willie had flipped his hair and bit his lip that he barely noticed Julie conferring quietly with Luke, evil grins on their faces. 

“Uh,” Willie prompted. “You guys good?”

“Oh, we’re _great!”_ Reggie said with a bit too much excitement in his voice. Alex wished he had better hearing, because he could not for the life (or, you know, death) of him figure out what they were whispering about. 

“Alright,” Julie finally said, looking a bit too happy. 

“Brace yourself,” Alex advised.

“Willie finally kiss Alex challenge.” 

It was probably Alex who should’ve braced himself.

Alex never knew his thoughts could simultaneously be going a million miles per hour and halt altogether. But the main thing running through his head was the phrase “Willie kiss Alex.” And as much as he wanted to look Dignified, he was pretty much doomed to being bright red for the rest of his life, especially because all he could think of _now_ was “hhhhhhh cute boy.” 

“Well, I’m never one to turn down a dare,” Willie said. “Alex, do you mind?” 

“I’m fine with it,” he squeaked, hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. 

“You sure?” Willie asked, scratching the back of his neck. “Because you look kinda freaked.”

“It’s all good,” Alex promised, ignoring Julie eating popcorn out of the corner of his eye. 

“As long as you’re sure.” God, Willie was beautiful. And somehow, the tinge of red dusted across his cheeks and nose just made him that much more enchanting. 

And before Alex knew it, Willie was leaning closer, slowly but confidently. His hand reached up to Alex’s jaw, cupping his face gentler than should’ve been possible with his calloused hands. Their eyes met for a moment, a final reassurance, and he could’ve gotten lost in Willie’s warm, brown gaze. Alex felt the warmth of Willie’s forehead just a hairsbreadth away, and even that could’ve made him melt. But then, their lips met. 

It was barely a brush, a ghostlike kiss despite how very real he felt. But then, rather than backing away, their lips met for real, and Alex finally knew what book characters meant when they talked about sparks. Something in his heart clicked into place, a warm tingle running down his spine. It probably wasn’t a movie-worthy kiss, but that just made it that much sweeter. It was imperfect, like Alex (though he would’ve argued that Willie was pretty perfect). Willie’s lips were chapped but warm, and their foreheads bumped together a bit, which elicited a quiet giggle from Willie, making Alex smile into the kiss, and while it couldn’t have lasted longer than five seconds, when they finally pulled away, Alex was still breathless. 

Willie grinned, making Alex laugh again, still softly, and their foreheads met. It felt so right that when he heard Julie whoop and cheer and Luke give an encouraging whistle, combined with Reggie’s _awww_ ing, it was a sharp blast back into reality. His cheeks did their best to catch fire, and Willie was visibly blushing as well, but for once, Alex didn’t care. 

Truth or Challenge was a pretty awesome game, if he did say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, please consider commenting! I thrive off of validation.  
> Also, feel free to come harass me on Tumblr at girlboss-molina!


End file.
